Paratiisiväkivaltaa
by dsynmi
Summary: Tsunaden ja Jiraiyan välillä salaisuuksia oli yhtä monta kuin ninjoilla paheita.


_A/N:_ Juuh. Että tämmöistä tällä kertaa. En yleensä kirjoita mitään muuta kuin Minato-ficcejä, mutta jostain syystä idea tästä ficistä tupsahti päähäni jossain välissä elämää (ficci on lojunut valmiina tietokoneeni syövereissä lähes vuoden). Tarina sisältää pari kohtausta Jiraiyan ja Tsunaden nuoruudesta. Ja yhden todella lyhyen pätkän "nykyhetkestä".

_Disclaimer:_ En edelleenkään omista Naruto-sarjaa. :D

* * *

**Paratiisiväkivaltaa**

Tsunade sulki silmänsä ja antoi maailman hetken aikaa vain pyöriä päänsä sisällä. Tyttö ei ollut pienessä humalassa ensimmäistä eikä taatusti viimeistäkään kertaa, mutta tänään hän aikoi vetää koko touhun aivan överiksi. Miksikö? Hän oli nyt _aikuinen_ nainen. Ja täytyihän kyläläisille näyttää, että tytöt pystyivät kaikkeen samaan kuin pojatkin. Miksipä siis ei?

Tyttö laski tyhjän tuopin käsistään muiden samanlaisten jatkoksi ja kääntyi katsomaan Jiraiyaa, joka oli myös löytänyt tiensä siihen samaiseen pubiin. Tsunade ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt nähdessään ystävänsä siellä: paikan omistajan huhuttiin käyttävän juomissaan laittomia ainesosia, ja oli juoru sitten pelkkää potaskaa tai totisinta totta, mikään ei pystynyt pitämään seikkailunhaluista Jiraiyaa poissa sieltä.

Poika tuijotti häntä pirullisesti virnuillen – oli kai tullut vain pätemään alkoholinjuomistaidoillaan – mutta Tsunade ei antanut sen häiritä. Hän tiesi joka tapauksessa olevansa Jiraiyan yläpuolella. Tyttö taikoi kasvoilleen voitonriemuisen, leveän hymyn ja avasi suunsa.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet? Tietääkseni tähän paikkaan on ikäraja."

"No kylläpä sitä ollaan", valkohiuksinen naurahti eikä vaikuttanut välittävän Tsunaden herjasta yhtään mitenkään. "Yksi minullekin", tämä totesi baarimikolle, joka lähti silti seisomalta hakemaan juomaa uudelle asiakkaalleen.

Tsunade kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Sinähän olet alaikäinen", tyttö totesi itsevarman tietäväisellä äänellä niin kovaa, että baarimikkokin varmasti kuuli, mutta tämä ei tuntunut välittävän.

Hän kyllä tiesi, että vaikka Jiraiya olikin häntä muutaman kuukauden nuorempi eikä täten olisi saanut olla siellä, pojalla oli varmasti paljon enemmän kokemusta baareista kuin monella huomattavasti vanhemmalla. Toisaalta poika ei edes näyttänyt alaikäiseltä ja osasi jopa tarvittaessa käyttäytyä aikuismaisesti.

"Minähän siirryin äidinmaidosta suoraan alkoholiin", Jiraiya vitsaili ja kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen. "Mutta sitä minä en ymmärrä, miten sinunlaisesi prinsessa päätyi juhlimaan syntymäpäiväänsä juuri tähän räkälään", tämä jatkoi ja katsoi Tsunadea päästä varpaisiin. Pojan katse viipyi pitemmän aikaa suurissa rinnoissa, joita tyttö ei ollut vaivautunut liiaksi peittelemään.

"Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?" Tsunade kysyi äkäisesti ja loi Jiraiyaan paheksuvan katseen. Tyttö vilkaisi samalla ilmeellä myös baarimikkoa, mikä sai tämän täyttämään uuden tuopin hänellekin. Tsunade melkein repi juomansa tämän kädestä ja nosti sen saman tien huulilleen.

"Olet jo pahempi kuin minä", Jiraiya katsoi Tsunaden touhuja huvittuneesti ja kiitti baarimikkoa tytön puolesta. "Missä kauniit ystäväsi ovat?" poika kysyi ja tiiraili ympärilleen, mutta siihen aikaan paikassa ei heidän lisäkseen ollut vielä juuri ketään.

"Minä olen viettänyt liian paljon aikaa kahden tietyn idiootin kanssa", tyttö huokaisi syvään ja vilkaisi Jiraiyaa sivusilmällään. "Eivätpä taida huolia minua mekkopiireihin enää. Kaveerata nyt kylän pimeimmän hörhön ja vastenmielisimmän pervon kanssa… Ja _minun_ pitäisi olla ensimmäisen hokagen lapsenlapsi."

"Auts", Jiraiya totesi, mutta ei ollenkaan loukkaantuneen oloisesti. "En tiedä kumpi on hirveämpää: se, että haukuit Orochimarua hörhöksi vai se, että et mahdu prinsessan muottiin. Omaa pervouttani en kiistä, mutta viime viikonlopun tyttö kyllä sanoi minua seksikkääksi."

"Olet sekaisin", Tsunade huokaisi ja pyöritteli silmiään. "Kai tiedostat sen?"

"En kiellä sitäkään", valkohiuksinen vastasi ja hieroi leukaansa mietteliäästi. "Mutta alkaisiko yksikään täysijärkinen kaveri ninjaksi? Epäilen vahvasti."

"Tulitko tänne vain viisastelemaan vai oliko sinulla jotain oikeaakin asiaa?" Tsunade kysyi turhautuneesti ja kääntyi kokonaan Jiraiyan puoleen. "Etkö näe, että minulla on tässä yksityinen tilaisuus meneillään? Ole hyvä ja mene pois."

"Ajatella, että sinä muutut humalassa alakuloiseksi", Jiraiya totesi kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan tytön äskeisiä sanoja. "Olisin olettanut sinun vähintäänkin hyökkäävän päälleni, aivan niin kuin vanhoina hyvinä aikoina…" Poika mietti sanomisiaan hetken, kunnes repesi kovaääniseen nauruun. "Kuulostipa pervolta!"

"Olet toivoton. On sinun onnesi, että olen tänään hyvällä päällä."

"Hyvällä päällä?" Jiraiya toisti hämmästyneesti. "Kas kun en huomannutkaan! Viinalla todellakin on sinuun hyvä vaikutus!" poika huudahti ja nosti kätensä tytön olkapäälle. "Aiotko oikeasti kestää seuraani ilmaan väkivaltaa tai väkivaltaisia uhkauksia koko loppuillan?"

"Kai se on pakko…" Tsunade totesi. Hän ei vain kehdannut myöntää, että ei ollut tarpeeksi selvin päin suuttuakseen Jiraiyalle tai ainakaan tehdäkseen tälle mitään.

"No, älä huoli", poika hymyili, "en aio kiusata sinua koko iltaa. Lähden, kun olen saanut annettua lahjani."

"Lahjan?" Tsunade nosti katseensa juomastaan. "Minulle?"

"Kai sitä ystäväänsä täytyy muistaa", Jiraiya taputti Tsunadea selkään vähän turhankin kovaa – ehkä kostoksi Tsunaden itsensä aikaisemmista rajuista otteista – ja joi tuoppinsa tyhjäksi yhdellä kulauksella. "Kun sinä kerrankin olet niin hyvällä tuulella, ettet pysty olemaan minulle vihainen."

"Mikä se lahja on?" Tsunade katsoi poikaa hölmistyneenä.

"Sulje silmäsi ensin", Jiraiya totesi ilkikurisesti.

"Älä ole lapsellinen!"

"En usko, että haluat nähdä tätä."

"Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein olet hankkinut?" tyttö huokaisi syvään jälleen. "Näytä!"

"Sulje nyt vaan ne silmät."

"Jestas sentään", Tsunade mumisi ärtyneesti, mutta sulki kuin sulkikin silmänsä. "Äkkiä sitten", tyttö totesi malttamattomana ja ojensi kätensä niin, että Jiraiya pystyi ojentamaan lahjansa hänelle.

Kuitenkin sen sijaan, että tyttö olisi saanut tuntea jotain käsillään, hän tunsi jotain omituista huulillaan ja tajusi pian, että Jiraiyahan suuteli häntä! Ennen kuin Tsunaden alkoholin huurruttamat aivot rekisteröivät poispääsyn tilanteesta, poika oli jo perääntynyt.

Tsunade nosti nyrkkinsä vaistomaisesti ja iski sen siihen suuntaan, missä oletti Jiraiyan olevan – baarijakkaraa kohti – ja onnistui Jiraiyan lyömisen sijasta hajottamaan tuolin ja horjahtamaan pois omaltaan. Sivusilmällään hän näki, kuinka vikkelästi Jiraiya taisteli tiensä kuppilan ovelle ja häipyi sen sileän tien.

Tyttö ei tiennyt, johtuiko omituinen kuumotus hänen poskillaan alkoholista, häpeästä, vihasta vai jostain muusta, mutta sen hän tiesi, että Jiraiya oli mennyttä seuraavan kerran kun he sattuisivat kohtaamaan.

* * *

"Mikä taka-ajatus tässä nyt on?" Tsunade kysyi ja silmäili vuoroin Jiraiyaa, vuoroin kilisevää kassia, joka miehellä oli mukanaan. Nainen väistyi ovelta ja päästi miehen sisään. "Mitä haluat minusta?"

"Tarvitseeko siinä olla jokin taka-ajatus, jos haluaa vanhaa ystävyyttä juhlistaa?" Jiraiya kysyi kävellessään Tsunaden ohi naisen asuntoon sisään.

"No miksei Orochimaru ole täällä?" Tsunade tuhahti lähtiessään miehen perään. Nainen katsoi nyrpeästi puhdasta lattiaansa, jolle oli kulkeutunut kiviä ja hiekkaa Jiraiyan kenkien mukana. Miksi miehet olivat niin epäsiistejä?

"_Orochimaru_?" Jiraiya toisti ja vilkaisi Tsunadea jokseenkin epäuskoisesti. "Haluaisitko sinä juoda _Orochimarun _kanssa?"

"Samanlaisia sekopäitä olette molemmat", nainen totesi ja nosti ensimmäisen sakepullon Jiraiyan pöydälle asettamasta pussista. "Minulla on nykyään muuten viinapää", hän lisäsi ja katsoi Jiraiyaa merkittävästi. "Älä siis yritä mitään."

"Ei tulisi mieleenkään", mies totesi kuin muina miehinä.

"En menisi siitä niin takuuseen", Tsunade mutisi ja ojensi toisen pullon Jiraiyalle.

Hän ei tiennyt, miksi oli edes päästänyt Jiraiyan asuntoonsa sisälle. Mutta siitä hän oli varma, että ei varmasti kestäisi miehen seuraa ilman alkoholia. Jiraiya itsekin vaikutti olevan enemmän ja vähemmän päihtynyt.

"Suloinen se sinun oppilaasi… Mikä sen nimi nyt oli?" Tsunade näytti mietteliäältä. Jiraiyan kiusaksi hän esitti, ettei muistanut Namikaze Minatoa. Mutta miten Tsunade olisi oikeasti pystynyt unohtamaan lapsineron, josta koko kylä puhui?

"Minato", Jiraiya vastasi äänessään ripaus ylpeyttä. "Pelasti sen tytönkin ihan yksin… Tulee selvästi opettajaansa."

"Pyh", Tsunade tuhahti. "Onneksi pojalla on omat aivot. Kunhan et vain pilaa niitä."

Sen sijaan, että mies olisi katsonut häntä silmiin ja kuunnellut, mitä hän oli oikein sanonut, tämä tuntui tiirailevan vähän alemmas. Tsunade vilkaisi vuoroin avokauluksista poveaan, vuoroin Jiraiyaa, joka pieni puna poskillaan tuijotti hänen rintojaan.

"Kuunteletko sinä?" vaaleahiuksinen korotti ääntään hieman. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan yhtään yllättynyt, ei suinkaan. Lähinnä naista vain ärsytti, koska Jiraiya käyttäytyi täysin itselleen tyypillisellä tavalla, eikä tuntunut osoittavan minkään sortin häveliäisyyttä.

"Niin joo", mies totesi viimein.

Tsunade pyöritteli silmiään ja käänsi Jiraiyalle selkänsä. "Voisit edes _yrittää _käyttäytyä."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui sanninien välille hetkeksi. Tsunadella ei yksinkertaisesti ollut mitään sanottavaa Jiraiyalle, ja mies oli kiireinen tuijottaessaan hänen rintojaan.

"Minun täytyy myöntää yksi juttu", Jiraiya totesi.

"No mitä?" Tsunade kysyi.

"Minulla oli aluksi taka-ajatus", mies nauroi itselleen. "Löin muutaman kaverin kanssa vetoa siitä, onnistuisinko puristelemaan rintojasi saamatta turpiini. Mutta en tietenkään aio toteut-"

"Sika!" Tsunade kääntyi saman tien ympäri ja löi Jiraiyaa ennen kuin mies ehti lopettaa lauseensa. Ei niin kovaa kuin yleensä, mutta sen verran, että se tuntui ja miehen poskelle alkoi muodostua punainen jälki. "Arvasinhan minä-"

"Johan minä sanoin, että en aio toteuttaa sitä", Jiraiya totesi poskeaan pidellen. "Ei se kuitenkaan onnistu!"

"Kuinka paljosta te löitte vetoa?"

"Ei sillä ole merkitystä-"

"Kuinka paljon?"

"Kymmenentuhatta ryota."

"Kymmenentuhatta…" nainen toisti mietteliäästi, mutta nosti katseensa takaisin Jiraiyan silmiin. "Minäkin löin kerran vetoa siitä, että en koskaan antaisi sinun kajota itseeni millään tavalla", nainen totesi irrottamatta katsettaan Jiraiyan silmistä. "Ja minä häviän aina", Tsunade lisäsi ja nosti paitansa. Nainen näki, kuinka Jiraiyan kasvot kalpenivat, kun hän näki hänen rintaliivejä lukuun ottamatta paljaan ylävartalonsa.

"Täydelliset kurvit…" mies kuiskasi juuri ja juuri niin kovaa, että nainen kuoli.

"Laitetaan palkkio puoleksi", nainen ilmoitti ja Jiraiyan silmät laajenivat ällistyksestä. "Puristele nyt!"

"Mutta-"

"Jumalauta", nainen totesi ja riisui rintaliivinsäkin ja heitti ne olkansa yli jonnekin. "Toista tilaisuutta ei tule", nainen lisäsi ja tarttui itse Jiraiyan ranteisiin, eikä mies paljon vastustellut, kun nainen painoi tämän kädet suuria rintojaan vasten.

Järkyttyneestä tilastaan huolimatta Jiraiyan kädet alkoivat liikkumaan kuin itsestään. Ne kulkeutuivat hänen rintojaan pitkin kuin ne olisi luotu tekemään sitä liikettä.

Jiraiya säpsähti, kun Tsunade nosti kätensä hänen poskelleen.

"Parannan tämän mustelman", nainen totesi ja yritti olla välittämättä siitä tosiasiasta, että Jiraiya kopeloi häntä - ja vielä luvan kanssa! Nainen ei olisi ikinä ajatellut niin ison ja karskin miehen pystyvän olemaan niinkin hellä kosketuksissaan. "En ole sitten lyönyt sinua", nainen laski kätensä. "Ymmärsitkö?"

"Joo", Jiraiya totesi, ja veti omat kätensäkin pois Tsunaden iholta. "Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut-"

"Voitto laitetaan puoliksi", nainen totesi ykskantaan ja nosti mustat rintaliivinsä lattialta.

"Tuota…" Jiraiya vaikutti siltä, ettei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. "Ehkä minun pitäisi mennä kotiin… juomaan."

"Ehkä", Tsunade totesi. Tilanne oli ollut niin outo, että olisi ollut vaivaannuttavaa jatkaa iltaa kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Nainen puki vaatteensa nopeasti takaisin päälleen ja jakoi pussin sisällön kahteen osaan.

Oli parempi, että he molemmat vetäisivät kännit erillään toisistaan.

* * *

_Sivistynyt mies ei koskaan näytä tunteitaan._

"_Sinäkö_ muka sivistynyt?" Tsunade naurahti luettuaan Jiraiyan viimeiseksi jääneen kirjan, _Icha Icha Taktiikkojen_, takakantaan kirjoitetun lauseen.

Ei jäänyt epäselväksi, mistä Jiraiya oli inspiraationsa ammentanut.


End file.
